Tangrowth
|} |sdex=182 |u2dex=218 |abrow=036 |obrow=289 |opbrow=053 |typebox=1 |type1=Grass |category=Vine |height-ftin=6'07" |height-m=2.0 |weight-lbs=283.5 |weight-kg=128.6 |abilityn=d |ability1=Chlorophyll |ability2=Leaf Guard |abilityd=Regenerator |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Grass |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=2 |evde=2 |expyield=187 |oldexp=211 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Blue |catchrate=30 |body=12 |generation=4 |pokefordex=tangrowth |friendship=70 }} Tangrowth (Japanese: モジャンボ Mojumbo) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . Biology Tangrowth is a large Pokémon with a black body wrapped in blue vines. The vines are used to entangle foes and prey. A pair of saucer-like eyes peeks out from beneath the tangled mess of vines. However, these eyes may be hidden in warm seasons due to how profusely the vines grow. Its stubby black feet are tipped with red. Tangrowth has a pair of blue boneless arms that have three fingers. These fingers are completely red on a female Tangrowth, while they have red tips on a male. Tangrowth is unfazed if one of its arms is broken off, as it will easily grow back. In the anime Major appearances Tangrowth made its debut anime appearance in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!. A Tangrowth makes an appearance in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, under the ownership of . Minor appearances Tangrowth made its debut in The Rise of Darkrai where it had a minor role. A 's Tangrowth briefly appeared in Working on a Right Move!, in which it defeated another Trainer's in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Hiori has a Tangrowth who debuted in Challenge From A Rival. Its vines can be used as ropes to lower Hiori and others down from roofs. It can also use to help Hiori get by guards. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Jupiter attacked , Candice, and Maylene using her Tangrowth, , and when they arrived in Lake Acuity. Most notably, it faced off against Candice's , and was able to overpower and defeat it using a d . In subsequent appearances, Jupiter's Tangrowth used only Natural Gift, and its strategy was easily worked around. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , Giant Chasm ( )}} , Giant Chasm ( ) Trade in Humilau City}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Ranger School}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Forest Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!, Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 199}} |area=Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pikachu Cafe Tangrowth|Korean|South Korea|50|October 3, 2008|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pikachu Cafe Tangrowth}} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- , which you'll find in the garden at the Haunted Zone. }} |- |} Evolution knowing |no2=465 |name2=Tangrowth |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Until the release of , the only way to obtain Tangrowth was to transfer a via Pal Park and evolve it. This was the only case in which a was only obtainable through Pal Park, though , , and were obtainable only by use of dual-slot mode to catch their unevolved forms before . Origin It is based on vines. Considering Tangrowth's shaggy appearance, Tangrowth may be based on an exaggerated concept of a shaggy . It may also be based on a , a motif that is represented as a face surrounded by leaves and vines. Its appearance and behavior also match that of the and . Name origin Tangrowth is a combination of ''tangle and growth. Mojumbo is a combination of もじゃもじゃ mojamoja (shaggy or unkempt) and jumbo (referring to its size). In other languages and jumbo |de=Tangoloss|demeaning=From or and |fr=Bouldeneu|frmeaning=From |es=Tangrowth|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Tangrowth|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=덩쿠림보 Deongkurimbo|komeaning=From , , , and jumbo |zh_yue=巨蔓藤 Geuihmaahntàhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=巨蔓藤 Jùmànténg|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} External links |} de:Tangoloss fr:Bouldeneu it:Tangrowth ja:モジャンボ pl:Tangrowth zh:巨蔓藤 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions